homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Franny Mathison
| residence = | education = | father = Nick Brody (d. 2013) | mother = Carrie Mathison | siblings = Dana Brody (half-sister) Chris Brody (half-brother) | sigothers = | others = Grandparents: Frank Mathison (d. 2014) Ellen Mathison Aunts: Maggie Mathison Uncles: Tim Bill Dunn Cousins: Ruby Dunn Josie Dunn | actor = Luna and Lotta Pfitzer Claire and McKenna Keane | seasons = 4, 5, 6, 7 | firstseen = " " | lastseen = }}Frances "Franny" Mathison is the daughter of Nick Brody and Carrie Mathison. Biography Born a few months after the death of her father, Frannie has his same ginger hair. Her grieving mother, Carrie struggled to raise her at first, including showing her where her father's family lived before they moved. She left Frannie under her sister Maggie's care while serving overseas. After the death of her father Frank, Carrie returned from Pakistan to take on her responsibilities as her mother. Franny moved to Germany with Carrie after she had left the CIA. Following Carrie's return to the US, Franny moved into an apartment to live with her in Brooklyn. She was taken away by CPS and placed in foster care after a S.W.A.T. team and journalists descended on Carrie's apartment after she had left Frannie in Quinn's care. Carrie claimed that he was trying to protect Frannie but the latter was placed into foster care when the court ruled that Carrie was an unfit mother. Several months following Elizabeth Keane's inauguration, Carrie was seen with Franny back in her custody as both were living with Carrie's sister Maggie and her family. Following an argument with Maggie over Carrie being absent every night, Carrie stormed out of the house with Frannie but her credit card was declined when she tried to check into a motel. Both of them ended up at Dante Allen's apartment which the FBI later stormed, scaring Frannie. Franny remains terrified following the events of the raid on Dante's apartment and Bill informs Carrie that Maggie is meeting with a lawyer in a bid to seek custody of their niece. However, Carrie is having none of it and shows up at Franny's school, demanding to take her daughter away with her. She is stopped when she receives a phone call informing her that Dante is in the hospital and then receives a phone call from Dante himself, asking if she has been lying to him. He then tells her that Yevgeny is there with him and the latter attempts to smother him with a pillow as Carrie leaves her daughter behind and rushes to the hospital. She also has a vision of her knocking down her daughter. After being taken to court by her sister and brother-in-law for custody of their niece, Carrie decides to hand over the rights to her daughter's care on the promise that she can see her every second week. Behind the Scenes Appearances Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters